


Greatest Hits [podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Britpop, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Musician Crowley (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, Original Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Silly Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Podfic of attheborder's work, Greatest Hits, with songs by the author.“But my dear, I just can’t believe you never told me that you had joined a musical group. I would have come out to support you— at your gigs!”“First of all, never say ‘gigs’ again. Second of all, not my fault you never noticed when I showed up to dinner with a great big guitar case slung over my shoulder.”(Aziraphale accidentally discovers Crowley’s secret: he was in a band in the 90s. And he wrote a whole album of love songs…)





	Greatest Hits [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [greatest hits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449250) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 

[Streaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/greatest-hits-good-omens-podfic)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10qjLAefsmrSL_EvhfDaqwVUbyxROiupe/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
